Loonakids: Beach Bummer
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When the kids finally take a break to go to the beach, they find themselves pulled into a battle against sea monsters. Sequel to "Nightmare in Acmetropolis"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Beach Bummer

Chapter 1

A blonde girl dragged a suitcase into the living room of a tall tower and laid it with about 10 others. "It's about time we take a break. Things have been getting pretty stressful lately, what with the…well, you know."

"Yeah, we know, Wendy," said a brown-haired girl, "You're getting ready to lay an egg."

"Very funny, _Daniella_," said Wendy, "Speaking of eggs, has anyone seen my husband?"

Just then, a black-feathered duck anthro walked in, dragging about 5 suitcases with him.

"Did you pack your whole room, Duck?" asked a dark-furred female bunny.

"Very funny, Lucy," said Duck.

"Actually, she does have a point," said Wendy, "We're only going to the beach for the week. We're not moving!"

"Fine!" Duck pulled out the suitcase in the middle and the rest of the pile fell on top of him. He dug himself out. "I hate this vacation already and we haven't left yet."

Wendy helped him get up. "Just wait. We're probably not going to get to the beach before Zadavia calls and says we have to stay."

_BEEP!_

"You see!"

"It's Tech," said a female coyote, pushing a button on the intercom on the wall, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering what's taking so long."

"Duck," everyone else (except Duck) said.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Duck snapped.

Tech E. Coyote rolled his eyes downstairs. "Just get down here before it's winter!"

In less then a second, a blue-and-purple-feathered road runner sped down the stairs, taking a suitcase with him.

"Now why does it seem inevitable that you'd get here first, Rev?" Tech asked, sarcastically.

Rev gave him a look.

About 2 minutes later, the lift reached lobby and out came the others.

Another 14-year-old female bunny came forth. "I think it's about time we take a vacation. If we go on one more crazy life-risking adventure around Mom's due date, we're gonna put her into labor!"

"Glad to know you're thinking about me, Nadine," said a bunny that looked exactly like her except slightly older (and by "slightly" I mean by over 20 years).

Another duck that looked exactly like the first one except younger, came up next to Nadine. "Well, let's get going. It's about an hour or 2 to the beach and-"

"Don't worry, Jack, I got my Music Blaster," said another female coyote, walking right past him.

"I'm not worried about getting bored, Sarah, I'm worried about falling asleep halfway there!" 5 minutes later, Jack fell asleep in the car.

* * *

Jack walked over to the ocean and stuck his feet in the water. "It's about time we get a break. And since I am a water fowl, this is definitely the best choice. I'm just glad we don't have to worry until next week about any more overexcite—AUGH!" He jumped into Sarah's arms. "Th-Th-There's a SHARK!"

1: There was a fin in the water, so he wasn't entirely wrong. 2: The "shark" jumped out of the water as soon as he closed his eyes and…

"Eh, Jack, that's a dolphin!" said a grey and white rabbit.

Jack opened his eyes and looked. "Oh…well, it's an honest mistake, Ace."

Sarah looked at him. "Jack, 3 things: 1, you're an idiot. 2, GET OFF ME!" She knocked him off and he fell face-first in the sand. "And 3, I hope you don't get this overexcited if your little sibling turns out to be a girl."

Jack got up and spit out some sand. "Thanks for the support, cuz!" He stood up. "Look, maybe I'm just a little jittery from the past…5 years of one thing after another. Maybe we can finally get a break."

* * *

They couldn't get a break. As it turns out, there was a sea monster hiding in a cave deep below the surface.

The creature wrapped its tentacles around the rocks, still not coming out of the shadows to reveal its true nature. "Soon," it said in fish talk, "we will bring down the surface-dwellers, like that idiot Adolpho failed to do. They will lose their strength and fall to us. And we shall rule the whole world!"

Crazy fish, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group walked down the boardwalk.

"OK, I know we've never really gotten a break before," Lexi said, "but despite the fact that it's not as hot as it was before the meteor hit it's still-"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Wendy.

"I'm talking to the k-" Lexi turned around and realized that the kids had all left already. "Huh. They grow up so fast." Daniella put her arm around her.

* * *

Jack plopped a ball on the first hole of a mini-golf course.

"You know," Robert said, "I have a few objections to you holding a club in your hand considering you've NEVER PLAYED THIS BEFORE!"

"Relax, I've seen this on TV, I know what I'm doing," Jack said. He leaned over and swung…and the ball went flying around.

Benny, Robert, Michael, and Jack all ducked so that the ball wouldn't hit any of them in the head. Finally, it landed right next to the hole and began to roll towards it…and then swerved out of the way.

Jack glanced at his 3 companions and then allowed his eyes to flash orange and the ball scooted into the hole. "Yay! Hole in one! I win."

Robert smacked him in the back of the head.

* * *

Sarah held a dress in front of her and looked in the mirror. She shrugged and then switched it with another. She continuously switched before finally sighing and putting them both back on a rack (no rhyme intended).

Kelly came up next to her. "Nothing?"

"I'm a teenage girl," Sarah answered, "Shopping is supposed to be my thing."

"Don't I know it," said Lucy, coming up next to them with 5 shopping bags on her arms. Both coyote girls just look at her. "What?"

* * *

Nadine and Ryan were playing against each other on Space Invaders at a nearby arcade.

Ryan looked at Nadine's score. She had double what he had and he played games like this twice as much as she did! "Whoa, you're good at this!"

Nadine smiled and shrugged. "I get it from Mom." She looked at him and realized he was staring at her. "Why are you looking at me?"

Ryan quickly turned back to his game.

* * *

Lexi was lying on a beach towel. She looked down at her swollen womb and put her hand on it, smiling. The kids were due any day now.

Ace walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Hey there."

Lexi smiled again. "Hey, Ace."

Ace put his hand over hers. "Just wait a few more days, Lex. I don't remember you being this impatient the first time around."

"I know, but…you know what? You're right. I just have to wait."

"And I think the same goes for me." Wendy came up behind them and sat down in the sand next to their towel. "I found out late, too. I'm due in 3 months."

"Are you serious?" Lexi asked, "How'd Duck react to this?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm going straight from here but I just thought I'd let you know." She turned around and saw Duck waving at her. "He's coming right now. I'll let you know how he takes it." She got up and met him in the middle of the 2 points. Lexi and Ace saw Wendy say something and then Duck fainted. Wendy slowly came back to the 2 bunnies. "He didn't take it so well."

* * *

The 9 kids were all tired about 2 hours later. The group met in the hotel room and got ready to sleep. Of course, the 4 coyote teens fell asleep first. After 7 hours, everyone except Rev and Daniella was awake and on the beach already.

Sophie was holding Gabby in her arms as she stepped into the water. Gently, she leaned over and finally knelt down allowing the next wave to hit her. Instead of the crying fit Sophie had expected, Gabby started laughing and clapping her hands together as though saying "More! More!" Sophie smiled and went back over to Tech. "You do realize I'm not doing that again, right?"

Tech rolled his eyes and took Gabby.

Sarah smiled. "At least she got to come at such a young age. Since you guys had the whole secret super thing going on and we could never take a break, we came around 14 years after she did."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Nadine said, "At least we don't have to worry about some crazy monster coming along and us having to-" Before she could say anymore, a giant squid jumped out of the water. "We just can't get a break, can we?"

"I second that," said Lexi, putting her hand on her womb.

"Please tell me the morning sickness isn't coming back," Duck groaned.

"Worse. I think my water broke!"

Wendy squeaked as the kids jumped up and ran off to find a place to change into their uniforms. She looked around. "Where are Rev and Danni?"

* * *

Daniella's eyes slowly opened. She turned over to look at the clock and groaned. She nudged her husband. "Rev." Rev groaned, too, and turned to face her. "We slept in." She looked at him. "I'm too tired to get up." She rolled over again.

"Hey, we have to sometime," Rev said, his voice slowed by tiredness.

"It's not that, I…Rev, there's something I have to tell you."

"It's not about me, is it?"

"No. Well, yeah. Well, it's you and me. I'm pregnant."

Rev sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"B-B-But…I thought that…" Rev wasn't tired anymore, but his voice was still slow from shock.

Daniella sat up, too. "Rev, calm down, you're speaking too slow. Boy, I never thought I'd say that."

"When did you find out?"

"Last night, while I was in the bathroom."

"How long has this one been going on?"

"Since the night before Sophie gave birth."

"3-months-and-you-didn't-notice?"

"Relax, I think that-" She stopped. Her Witch's sense had gone off. "Something's happening." She turned around. "Lexi…and the kids…"

"What's-going-on?" Rev jumped up and zoomed around to get ready to leave, but Daniella didn't even flinch.

"Lexi's water broke. She's giving birth!" Daniella jumped up and zapped herself ready. "We gotta get down there!" She led him out. They arrived just in time to see everyone running off the beach and the kids zooming up to the squid and starting to attack. Daniella ran over to her sisters. "What'd we miss?" Duck held up a baby bunny in answer. Daniella silently gasped and took it. Her Witch's sense let her know it was a boy. "We've got a pattern going, don't we? Boy-girl-boy-girl-boy-girl-" She was interrupted by another one of Lexi's screams. "And this is not an appropriate time to talk about that." She shoved the baby into Rev's arms.

The squid pushed Nadine away with one of its tentacles…and then said something in fish talk.

"W-What?" asked Sarah. The squid rolled his eyes and then repeated it. "I-I can't-" She held a button down on her watch and the other Loonakids followed suit. "Now what did you say?"

"I said," the squid said (obviously male), "'You will not be able to stop me. I shall bring the surface-dwellers down!'"

"Wow," said Jack, "That's kind of overdone." His eyes glowed orange and a bunch of shells came flying at the squid, but his tentacle just knocked them away. Tech ducked just in time to keep them from hitting him. "OK, that could've gone better."

Sarah turned back to the squid, her eyes glowing blue, and screamed. The squid covered his ears (if you could call it that), allowing Nadine a chance to launch a fireball at the same time Lucy pulled up some plants to restrain his tentacles. The squid just pulled on the plants and created a splash big enough to put out the fireball.

Robert looked at Nadine and the 2 joined powers to make a wall of fire.

The squid waved his tentacle enough to make a wave to put out the fire…and the Loonakids weren't there. He looked around and Michael emerged from the water in the form of a shark and bit him in the tentacle.

While the battle kept going, Lexi kept going. By now, she'd had 2 more kids, a girl and boy, in that order.

Duck was still turned away, not willing to look (just like when Sophie last gave birth). "Please tell me it's over." Another one of Lexi's screams. "I guess not."

Nadine's eyes were glowing pink as she launched a whole beam of fire at the squid. The squid just glared at her angrily and wrapped one of his tentacles around her waist before started to descend back into the sea. "Oh, great." She pressed a button on her watch to access the rebreather Tech had installed in her suit. When she went under the water, she was perfectly fine. She attempted to cast another fireball, but the water immediately put it out. "Nuts!"

The squid heard that. He turned to see that she was still conscious, which wasn't supposed to happen.

"Uh oh."

The squid threw her through the water and she banged into a large rock. But before he could attack again, parts of the rock came off and banged into his head, knocking him down to the very floor of the ocean and revealing Robert and Jack on the other side of him.

"Thanks, guys," said Nadine, through the communicator in her rebreather.

"No problem," Robert responded as the other Loonakids came down, "But I've got a feeling that it wasn't just this guy."

Kelly's eyes flashed silver. "I second that feeling."

"Vision?" asked Ryan.

"More of a vibe, but I know that Doctor Octopus here wasn't the only sea monster ready to surface."

Just as soon as she said that, the creature who had spoken before wrapped its tentacles around the cave entrance again.

Meanwhile, Lexi was calming down slightly. "4 kids. I think I'm gonna pull a Duck and faint."

"Hey!" Duck yelled.

"Now onto the problem that made Tech faint," said Sophie, "Naming the kids."

"Maybe we should be more worried about the older kids," said Tech, checking something a device he was holding, "They hardly have a half hour of air left!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Benny peeked around a rock. "Nothing."

Sarah looked around. "Same here." She turned around to swim back to them but bumped into something. "Except a fish…a really big fish." She then noticed that she'd really bumped into a mermaid. "Scratch that. Chris."

"Huh?" Kelly asked. They hadn't talked to Christiana Pierce in months, not since before Sophie and Lexi had first told them they were pregnant.

Sarah surfaced with Chris and noticed that they were a considerable distance from the shore. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Chris said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, we were on vacation but now we're battling a sea monster," Sarah explained.

"'Sea monster'?" Chris looked around. "Come on." She went back under.

Sarah went back under, too, found the rest of the team, and allowed Chris to lead them to the actual sea monster's cave. Sarah waved Chris off to let her know they got it and Chris nodded and swam away. "Alright. Sea monster. How bad could it be?" A tentacle reached out grabbed her. "I guess that answers that." The creature started to pull her in.

The rest of the team rushed down after her. When they were down far enough, Nadine channeled a change in her powers enough to make a ball of pink light instead of fire and they could see what they were up against. It was like the giant squid, except with more tentacles, an alligator tail, and teeth the size of surfboards.

"I think Chris pointed us to the momma," said Jack.

Sarah thought of something. "Turn off your communicators." Everyone else except Jack complied.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Just do it!" Sarah commanded. Jack immediately did it. "Oh, I hope my power works on fish." She started to sing (more like vocalize actually, but I've been using sing so I'll keep doing that). The squid-like creature just looked at her, shrugged, and then tossed her into the wall of the cave. The others turned their communicators back on and came up to her. "I was trying to get him to let me go, but this works!"

"Alright," Benny said, turning to the squid creature, "You realize that this means war!" He turned back to the others. "Hit him with everything you've got!"

Lucy pulled out some algae to restrict the thing's tentacles (and tail). Jack launched a few more rocks at it. Michael turned into a shark again and continuously bit it. Sarah saved some trouble by turning off her own communicator and then screamed. Finally, while the squid creature was distracted by trying to dodge these attacks, Robert used his power to pull the water away from it so that it couldn't breathe.

After a few minutes of keeping up the attacks, the thing collapsed and they pretty much knew it was dead.

"Can I just ask one question?" Jack asked Robert, "Why couldn't you have done the water thing with us instead of having us turn on the snorkeling gear?"

"Because I knew it would knock me out." With that, Robert fell into Lucy's arms.

Sarah looked at her watch and saw something beeping. "He's not the only one that's gonna get knocked out. We have about 10 minutes of air left!"

"We gotta get back to the shore!" Benny said.

"Good luck," Sarah said, "We're about a mile away."

"Then we'll swim as fast as we can!" Kelly argued, swimming off at full-speed.

Lucy was a short distance behind the others, having to drag Robert with her.

Sarah was a terrible swimmer, so she was pretty much the last one out (regardless of Lucy's extra weight).

Nadine was the first to surface, followed by Kelly and Ryan.

Daniella rushed over. "Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah, hold that thought one second," Kelly said, starting to shake herself dry. After a second or 2, she stopped and turned out of her uniform. She then noticed Ryan scratching his ear with his foot.

"What?" Ryan asked.

Lucy pulled Robert up and he finally regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"You suffocated a sea monster and literally knocked yourself out," Lucy explained.

Sarah was dragging behind the others. Halfway to the shore, a rock fell on her tail. She screamed in pain, a shriek that rippled the waters, but not before the rest of the team surfaced.

"Wait," Kelly said, looking around, "Aren't we forgetting something?" It then hit her. "Sarah!"

Sarah pulled and pulled on her tail, knowing that she couldn't move that rock. She peaked back at her watch. She barely had 2 minutes of air left! There was no way she was going to get back to the shore now.

Suddenly, someone came along and started to push the rock.

Sarah looked to see who it was, expecting it to be Kelly. Surprisingly enough, it was Benny! He'd rushed off back into the water as soon as Kelly had her revelation. Now, he was pushing the rock while Sarah struggled to pull her tail out. Push, pull! Push, pull! Finally, Benny summoned up all his strength with what air they had left and moved the rock entirely. Sarah's tail was what had been giving her the balance she needed to stay afloat while she was swimming, so, now that it was surely broken, there was no way she was gonna make it back to shore. Knowing this, Benny grabbed her arm, linked their air supports to double their time, and rushed back to the shore.

Of course, Sophie and Tech, upon seeing their daughter's condition, immediately ran to help her.

Sarah was gasping for air and struggling to walk without hurting her tail.

"Well, I could use the healing spell but it was designed for human injuries so…can't help you with magic," Daniella said.

"Well, I just hope that there were no vital bones in there," Wendy said.

"Only the ones keeping me on balance when I w-" Sarah practically fell over then and Tech immediately caught her.

"That's it, we're going home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jump5's "Summer Song" plays in background)

Lexi and Ace named their kids Buddy, Penny, Oliver, and Virginia, respectively.

_The sun is rising and the day is here_

_We'll celebrate, so don't be late_

_The time is near_

Tech bandaged Sarah's tail (which she did not enjoy) and it healed within the next 2 weeks.

_Grab your friends and like a rocket we're there_

_To where the party charges up every year_

Daniella told the group about her late pregnancy as soon as they got back to HQ.

_Where we laugh forever_

_Taste the perfect weather_

_Everyone together_

_Pack your bags_

_For the memories we make_

_So let's jet out today_

Nadine approached her brother when they were back in their room. "So what up with you and Sarah?"

"What do you mean?" Benny asked.

_It's a cool break_

_You know I can't wait_

_Every day's like a Sunday_

_We're hearing the radio playing_

_Take the long way_

_Under the sun_

_To our cool summer song_

"You 'made war' because she'd been thrown into a wall and then raced back into the ocean to get her faster than even Rev could say 'split'."

"So?"

"You like her. No further questions." Nadine left Benny alone with his thoughts for that.

_Cruising underneath a cloudless sky_

_When we feel the sand, we know we've arrived_

Wendy and Duck awaited the coming of their new baby.

_Everyday and every wave's a sweet ride_

_We'll take our time until the tide says 'goodbye'_

And the group was in for lots of new adventures but…those are other stories.

_We will all remember_

_These days are just like heaven_

_In our minds, we fly there_

_Pack your bags_

_For the memories we make_

_So let's jet out today_

_It's a cool break_

_You know I can't wait_

_Every day's like a Sunday_

_We're hearing the radio playing_

_Take the long way_

_Under the sun_

_To our cool summer song_

_(Cool summer song)_

_(Good times we love)_

_It's like heaven forever_

_The purest perfection_

_(It's a cool break)_

_(You know I can't wait)_

_(It's a cool break)_

_We're hearing the radio playing_

_(It's a cool break)_

_(I can't wait)_

_(Take the long way)_

_To our cool summer song_

_(Everyday is like a summer song)_

_It's a cool break_

_You know I can't wait_

_Every day's like a Sunday_

_We're hearing the radio playing_

_Take the long way_

_Under the sun_

_To our cool summer song_

_It's a cool break_

_You know I can't wait_

_Every day's like a Sunday_

_We're hearing the radio playing_

_Take the long way_

_Under the sun_

_To our cool summer song_

_(It's a cool break)_

_(It's a cool break…)_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
